1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture of a kind typically utilized in office or workshop environments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lighting fixture having: a housing frame formed of four interconnected profile strips; a translucent pane set into one side of the housing on the interior side of the frame; a bottom plate set into the side opposite of the translucent pane; and, an illuminant, in particular a fluorescent lamp or an LED arrangement, arranged in said housing frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves lamps and/or lighting fixtures of a kind typically utilized in office or workshop environments
Such a lamp has been known from DE AS 1 048 543 as well as from DE 202 411 U1.
In the case of the known lamp, the profile strips forming the housing frame, namely extruded profile rods, have border strips on the exterior side of the housing with which the housing can be attached to a wall or a similar background.
On the interior side of the housing, the profile strips have backing strips that serve as support and attachment of the pane or, respectively, of the bottom plate.
Lamps of this type but without border strips serving as an attachment in which the backing strips provided on the profile strips are designed identically and arranged in mirror-symmetric fashion to each other have been known from EP 0 616 168 A1.
In the case of use of the lamp as a surface mounting lamp, i.e. where the border strips are to be attached to an underground, the bottom plate is located in proximity to the border strips while the translucent pane is provided on the opposite side of the housing.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is that in the case of use of the lamp as a surface mounting lamp, i.e. where the border strips are to be attached to an underground, the bottom plate is located in proximity to the border strips while the translucent pane is provided on the opposite side of the housing. If, on the other hand, the lamp is to be set into a recess provided in a wall, i.e. if it is to be used as built-in lamp, the pane is to be provided on the plane of the border strips while the bottom plate is located on the opposite side of the housing.
These two types of utilization require differently designed profile strips due to the different attachment of the pane and of the bottom plate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lamp having profile strips suitable for the manufacture of a frame for surface mounting lamps as well as for built-in lamps in order to make the manufacture of the lamps even more economical.